Oshaberi to Megane
by memoryru
Summary: "Hehe… Aku iseng saja kok, tapi aku ingin tanya. Pakai kacamata itu, enak ga sih?"/Fanfic pelampiasan dimana ketiga chara kece di KuroBasu yang pakai kacamata mau di wawancara sama anak alay ini [Summary gagal, seperti biasa] Gak tau ini genrenya apa Warning Inside Thx for RnR :D
1. Chapter 1

Oshaberi to Megane

Cast : Midorima Shintarou, Hyuuga Junpei, Imayoshi Soichi.

Warning : Absurd, GaJe, garing krenyes-krenyes, EYD lebur, dan kegilaan Ry lainnya

Genre : ?

Disclaimer : always Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei~

**SCENE 1**

**Midorima Shintarou**

"Ah… Kau perempuan alay itu."

Midorima memalingkan wajahnya saat melihatku sedang nangkring di Maji Burger. Wajahnya mengkerut saat melihatku yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan begitu, Midorima-kun." Kuayunkan tanganku, "Ayo duduk bersamaku." Midorima melihat-lihat sekeliling dulu, sebelum akhirnya ia putuskan untuk duduk bersamaku.

"Dengar ya." Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Aku duduk disini bukan karena aku mau disuruh olehmu, nanodayo. Aku duduk disini karena tempat ini adalah tempat favoritku."

Ia tetap tsundere. Seperti biasa.

"Kau bilang jika bertemu mau membicarakan sesuatu, 'kan?" Midorima membuka burger dan mulai memakannya, seakan-akan mengacuhkanku dan tak peduli akan kehadiranku.

"Hehe… Aku iseng saja kok, tapi aku ingin tanya. Pakai kacamata itu, enak ga sih?"

Midorima langsung menghentikan acara makannya, ia serius memperhatikanku. Aku sedikit bergidik ketika melihat tatapannya yang terbilang serius itu.

"Kau kepo, nanodayo."

"Cuman tanya, goblok! Enak apa enggak?"

Midorima kembali membetulkan letak kacamatanya, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, dari penglihatanku, ada benda kuning, kotak, dan spora.

"Err… Spongebob? Dan kacamata?"

Sebuah boneka Spongebob, dan anehnya si kuning sialan dengan ketawa nyaring itu memakai kacamata juga, "Itu apaan?"

"Oha Asa. Inilah benda keberuntunganku hari ini. Jika tidak kubawa, mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang lebih alay darimu."

"Oha Asa? Nasi Mulut*)?"

"BUKAANNN! Itu tempat dimana takdirku berada, nanodayo."

Sepertinya, semakin berbicara denganku, emosinya semakin naik. Yah, tugasku yang lain sebenarnya adalah membuat orang kesal juga~

Lagian aku tak peduli dengan barang absurd yang ia bawa, atau suffix aneh yang ia gunakan, aku hanya butuh opininya soal kacamata, masih ada dua orang lagi yang harus kuwawancarai.

"Kembali ke semula, katakan, pakai kacamata itu enak apa enggak?"

Ia mengusap-usap dagunya seperti orang berpikir, atau dia memang berpikir? Dia kelihatan bodoh sih.

"Terkadang terasa berat juga. Aku sudah lama memakai kacamata, jadi kacamata ini terasa seperti jiwaku yang lain, nanodayo."

Aku kurang puas dengan jawaban standar itu, "Lalu?"

"Tapi kau tau? Terkadang aku dipanggil empat mata, padahal aku bukan om Tukul. Terkadang saat mencuci muka, harus lepas kacamata dulu. Apalagi kau tau? Saat pertandingan basket! Saat aku berkeringat, kacamataku terasa berembun dan membuat penglihatanku menjadi kabur!"

Emosinya mulai naik, terus seperti itu Midorima!

"Dan kalau sudah begitu, tembakanku bisa gagal. Dan rekan timku, si Takao bodoh itu suka sekali menyembunyikan kacamataku! Ukh..! Pokoknya semua terasa seperti aku bergantung padanya!"

Semua yang ia katakan sudah kutulis dalam memoku. Ok, sepertinya sudah cukup untuk Midorima. Aku tertawa cekikikan sendiri ketika wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah saat menyebut nama Takao. Ah, dia imut sekali~

"Oh ya, satu lagi, sejak kapan kau memakai kacamata?"

Dia berpikir lagi, "Sejak kelas satu SD. Saat itu aku lihat ada mas-mas yang goyang oplosan di depan rumahku. Seketika pandanganku langsung buram dan aku pingsan." Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya lagi.

Aku tertawa puas, "Cerita elu gaje banget sumpeh!"

"Dengar ya. Kau seperti kecoak dirumahku makanya kuberitahukan. Bukan berarti aku ingin melayani tanya-jawabmu-nanodayo."

Ia tetap stay calm meskipun wajahnya sudah seperti apel rebus, "Baiklah, sekarang giliranku yang bertanya. Setelah ini, apa kau akan mengejekku juga-nanodayo?"

Aku tersenyum, "Bisa jadi, bisa jadi. Habisnya, orang yang pakai kacamata itu terlihat culun sih, kutu buku, dan gak laku sama cewek-cewek. Tapi bakal laku sama cowok, apalagi sama si temenmu tuh, si Takao." Kujulurkan lidahku sebelum akhirnya aku kabur darinya. Jika ia tidak sadar ini tempat umum, ia pasti sudah melempar gelas jus yang kuminum tadi padaku.

Dan tak bisa kubayangkan kepalaku bakal bocor jika terkena lemparan gelas kaca itu.

**A/N**

*) Oha Asa = Nasi Mulut

Kalo bahasa Bimanya Nasi itu Oha, dan mulut itu asa XD

TBC or not? Kalo dilanjutin, siapa yang bakal dinistaiin? Hyuuga-senpai ato Imayoshi-senpai? :3

Readers lah yang menentukan. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca ^^/

**#Maaf tiba-tiba nongol lagi di fandom ini lagi =_=a alay banget Ry tiba-tiba nongol terus buat FF absurd ini XD**

-memoryru


	2. Chapter 2

**Oshaberi to Megane**

Cast : Midorima Shintarou, Hyuuga Junpei, Imayoshi Soichi.

Warning : Absurd, GaJe, garing krenyes-krenyes, EYD lebur, dan kegilaan Ry lainnya

Disclaimer : always Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei~

**SCENE 2**

**Hyuuga Junpei**

"Mau mewawancaraiku?" tanya Hyuuga-_senpai_ dengan masih memegang bola basket.

Aku mengangguk, "Iya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada senpai."

Ia tertawa sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya, kelihatan ge-er atau apa itu aku tak tau. Padahal hanya wawancara biasa saja, tapi dia mungkin berpikir kalau dia sudah seperti artis. Maklum, saat itu aku lebih terlihat seperti seorang reporter dengan membawa _name tag_ yang kucuri dari nyokap, catatan kecil, dan baju hitam seperti punya kru TrenzTipi.

Kami berdua duduk di _bench,_ untungnya si Kantoku Seirin itu mengizinkan Hyuuga-_senpai_ untuk berbicara denganku. 'Dasar, dada rata.' Ingin sekali kukatakan itu pada perempuan iblis berambut coklat itu. Tapi, aku masih ingin menonton Kuroko S2 dan tak ingin mati berdiri oleh _harisen_nya. Jadi kuurungkan saja niat itu.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Hyuuga-_senpai_ mulai merenggangkan tangannya.

"Um… Begini, pakai kacamata itu enak ga sih? Habisnya, orang yang pakai kacamata itu terlihat pintar." Kataku mulai memuji. Ia semakin salah tingkah.

"Ahaha… Kau bisa saja." Ia memukul kepalaku—tanpa sadar— dengan cukup keras. Aku merintih kesakitan, sialan.

"Tergantung situasi enak atau enggaknya. Kalau untuk main basket itu sulit banget lho. Tapi kalau sudah untuk keluar-keluar atau jalan-jalan, aku jadi kelihatan lebih kece." Katanya memuji. Ada aura _blink-blink_ di sekitarnya. Baiklah, aku butuh kantong plastik sekarang.

Aku mulai bertanya lagi, "Senpai pake kacamata gegara apaan? Terlalu rajin baca buku? Liat penampakan? Atau liat kucing hamil di luar nikah?"

Ia hanya tertawa dan sekali lagi memukul kepalaku dengan telapak tangannya yang besar itu, "Kalau aku, minus karena terlalu sering main di depan komputer." Katanya mulai menerangkan kembali. Aku mulai mencatat opininya itu. Biasa sih, rata-rata semua orang juga begitu.

"Untuk nonton film bokep?" Kataku setengah bercanda.

Ia cepat-cepat menutup mulutku, membuatku sedikit susah bernapas.

"Sstt… Nanti yang lain bisa dengar." Dengan muka seperti teroris, ia memperhatikan Kantoku Seirin yang sedang asyik menyiksa Kuroko dan Kagami.

Oh, jadi itu benar.

"Lalu? Apa yang senpai tidak sukai dari kacamata?"

Hyuuga-senpai kelihatan mulai berpikir, "Yah… Kantoku suka memainkan kacamataku dan menyuruh setiap anggota untuk memakainya juga. Lalu, saat pertandingan misalnya, aku terkadang agak takut jika kacamataku pecah gara-gara bola basket misalnya yang mengenai wajahku. Habisnya, itu 'kan kacamata yang kubeli dengan uang hasil jualan bubur tulang sum-sum."

"Jadi senpai phobia?"

Ia mengangguk serius dengan mata tertutup, "Itu sih dulu. Tapi semenjak ke klinik Tong Kosong, aku jadi phobia dengan amarah Kantoku."

Seingatku, aku tak pernah memintanya untuk mengiklankan sebuah klinik disini.

"Baiklah, terimakasih senpai! Sudah cukup untuk hari ini."

Aku mulai bergegas pergi dari sana. Sudah tidak tahan dengan kegilaan orang yang satu ini.

"Eh? Cepat sekali? Aku bakal masuk tipi enggak?"

"Hah?! Lu pikir ini acara cari jodoh? Dahou no megane~"

Aku segera kabur dari Hyuuga-_senpai_ ketika kepribadiannya yang lain sudah keluar. Syukur ia tak berhasil menangkapku karena tanpa sengaja operan Kuroko mengenai kacamatanya dan ada efek suara "prangg" kalau tidak salah.

Samar-samar bisa kudengar suara Hyuuga-_senpai_ yang terus menyumpahiku kesal.

Tinggal satu orang lagi yang harus ku temui sekarang.

A/N

TBC or not?

Baik ini semakin garing krenyes krenyes saja ._.

Balasan yang tidak login :

**kurokolovers** : Iya, yang di Touou~ E-Eh? Agak nyeremin ? Masa iya XD

**Guest** : Siip~ silahkan dinikmati ke garingan ff ini XD


End file.
